borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Armory
is a Crimson Lance armory in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. Involvement General Knoxx has come to Pandora to investigate the disappearance of Commandant Steele and make an example of the newest enemies of the Crimson Lance. At his command the forces of the Crimson Lance have amassed a vast stockpile of weapons and equipment in the Crimson Armory. Into this story walk the Vault hunters as accomplices to Athena's plan to strike back at the Crimson Lance. Free weapons to be acquired in the visit only sweeten the deal even further. After the armory's destruction, Marcus manages to purchase the ruins of the Crimson Armory from Atlas, and salvage and rebuild it completely. Many members of the Crimson Lance are displeased by the purchase and continue to hold the facility for their own uses. Marcus tasks the Vault hunters with helping to rid him of the Lance remnants, and offers another run through as a reward. A third looting run becomes available when he again puts out a contract on the heads of prisoners, midgets and skags. Mission Involvement The Crimson Armory features in the following missions: *Armory Assault *It's Like Christmas! *Loot Larceny *Super-Marcus Sweep Loot The loot found in the armory follows the game's set rarity color coding, with most of the loot being green or blue weapons. In all, the armory contents will vary each time it is raided. The armory has four floors: The main entry floor, a lower level with no loot, and two floors just above the main floor, which must be accessed via elevators. There is also a wall with nine small alcove rooms that all have weapons boxes behind shields; to access these, players must use a floating platform that can move between rooms, accessible from the main floor. The loot from the armory is better in Marcus' missions than from the earlier story mission, Loot Larceny. Notes * On the 4th floor, looking towards the western wall just south of the entrance to the starting elevator, three red weapon chests sit near the wall, far behind a trio of missiles. One might need a good scope to make them all out clearly, but one is plainly visible. These chests are just placed there for decoration, further info can be found here. * The force fields on each alcove in the wall of alcoves (with the floating access platform) are not entities. They can be penetrated even if the platform is at another alcove. *The floating platform lift can be used to demonstrate that Borderlands obeys the law of conservation of momentum when it comes to vertical movement and jumping. While taking the platform lift from the lower level to the first level, characters can jump and fly high enough to land on the second level. *Grabbing all armory items within the time limit, can be worth an extremely high sum, depending on your inventory size and the level of crates found. *The tic-tac-toe alcoves accessible by the floating platform lift, during playthrough 2, are level-locked at 48 (49 for Eridian weapons) UNLESS there are two Crimson Lance Chests in the alcove; then one of the Lance Chests will be level-locked at 48, but the other will contain 59-61 level loot. Experience suggests there are always three such chests in the alcoves. *The highest level of the Armory has many chests, all of which are level-locked at 48 during playthrough 2. *The chests of the Crimson Armory will re-spawn without having to exit the game and re-enter. Exiting the Crimson Armory and going back in, is enough to cause the chests to respawn. A second player is necessary to re-enter the chest area by using Sledge's Shotgun to blast the player over the red force field barrier. "Easter Eggs" * There is a glitch by which to access all of the armory chests without a time limit. After entering the door with the color code, stop before the room with red shields. Fall through the door rails on the floor by crouching and moving forward to enter the second floor of the armory. * To avoid checking off objectives for future missions and irreparably halting mission progress for the rest of the game, always avoid the elevator shaft (through which you enter the armory when not exploiting the glitch) on the main floor. this only happens during the Super-Marcus Sweep and It's Like Christmas! missions, not during Loot Larceny. ** If, when exploiting the glitch, you see the steal loot box checked off before the countdown started box, you must quit without saving, or you will never be able to finish the mission, or progress to the next. Furthermore, you will never be able to access the armory again, glitch method or otherwise, with that character / playthrough, unless you join someone else's game who still has access. ** All crates are still accessible without going through this room; take the floating platform (with all the crates behind the alcoves in the wall) to the top, and jump from there to the third level. *in the room with the red forcefields (just before you activate the timer) if you go to the one closest to the control room (left or right) you can walk through the archway into the room filled with lockers. These lockers cannot be opened, and aren't even really objects, as one can walk right through them.